


Kyouko In Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three Times Kyouko is greeted by her girlfriends in the afterlife and the one time she greets her girlfriend in the afterlife.ORI ship Kyouko with everyone so let them be happy in the afterlifeAlso this is after the series and Rebellion never happend, so the Afterlife was created by Madoka for the magical girls and she is a god here.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Sakura Kyouko, Kaname Madoka/Sakura Kyouko, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Sayaka x Kyouko

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is encouraged!
> 
> I just love Kyouko okay? Let her be happy.

When Sayaka disappeared Kyouko nearly did too, Mami was the one to notice how suddenly her soul gem was so much darker and gave her some cubes to cleanse it, however, Kyoukos soul gem never was completely bright again. Mami was worried and did not understand how that was possible, Homura simply took the cubes and told them that this was a waste of resources.

Kyouko wasn’t sure why Sayakas end effected her this badly, when Mami was killed a few weeks later while she was out alone Kyouko was surprised that her soul gem didn’t break right there. Maybe it was because she got to know Mami, apologize to her for their fight, befriend her again. With Sayaka, she never got the chance to even call her a friend, even though she wanted to, there was more regret than with Mami.

They fought, and they argued and looking back Kyouko wanted to slap herself for not trying harder, yes she had a crush on that girl, back then as now, and she was never good at these things, so, she simply tried to ignore it, fight against it even. How she regretted that now.

Her Soul gem was slowly turning dark, there was no way she would be able to heal those deep wounds she got from the wraiths. She would disappear for good. A small part of her has hope, that there was something after all this. She had stopped believing in those things a long time ago, but now, right before her end, that was the only hope she had left.

“Kyouko-chan”, was she dreaming? Right in front of her was another magical girl, she seemed to be made of light and hope itself. It felt like all weight was taken off of her, she felt warm and suddenly, “Kyouko! Didn’t think I would see you this soon!”, when she opened her eyes she was sitting on one of many chairs, before her was a stage, on it there she stood. Sayaka Miki, she was smiling. Behind her was... something. But it was gone before she could take a closer look at it.

“Why did Madoka drop you here first? I thought she would bring you to Mami”, still the red haired girl didn’t say anything, was this heaven? The Afterlife? She didn’t care, Sayaka was HERE she was HAPPY. And Kyouko feared she might cry right then and there, even though she hasn’t cried in a long time, at least not somewhere where someone could see it. But right now Kyouko didn’t care what anyone would think. She was probably death anyway.

It took her one strong jump before she was holding Sayaka, she hugged her and cried. In the beginning Sayaka was a bit shocked but put herself together before hugging her back, Kyouko doesn’t know how long she was holding Sayaka like this, and she wasn’t sure if she was able to let go. It felt like the moment she let go of the other girl she would disappear again or Kyouko would wake up from this dream.

After a long time Sayaka spoke again: “Want to get something to eat?”, Kyouko reluctantly let go of her: “Not really hungry right now”, the blue knight laughed a bit. “Well hunger isn’t a thing here in general. Want to see Mami then?”, Kyouko simply forced Sayaka to sit down on the ground: “Just...let’s stay like this for a while, alright?”.

Kyouko didn’t understand anything, so she wanted to use every second she had, what if this really was just a dream? She didn’t want to waste her time with Sayaka, not again. She sat down in front of the girl and simply decided to ask her about some things. What is this place? Why does my head hurt? Witches? What are those? Why do I remember you becoming one?

Slowly Kyouko remembered everything, every timeline, every fight with Sayaka, how she sacrificed herself to defeat Sayaka after she became a witch. And every small moment with the magical girl sitting before her. “So? Got your Memories back? I know it hurts a little, Madoka still tries to fix that but it probably can’t be helped.”

Instead of answering Kyouko took Sayakas hand and got her to stand up with her, in some Timelines holding hands was something they did, she hoped it was still alright. “So...about eating.”; Sayaka rolled her eyes before starting to lead the way, their hands still intertwined. “Is Food all you can think of?”, came the sarcastic question. Kyouko didn’t answer, Sayaka was with her, Sayaka was happy. She repeated these words in her head again and again.

\----------------------------

They were in a room full of cake now: “Eat all you want, though hold back on the cheesecake a bit, Mami might get angry if Nagisa doesn’t get any”, Sayaka said before sitting on a table. Kyouko looked at the cakes, there was no doubt, all of these were made by Mami. She took a chocolate cake for herself and one with strawberries for Sayaka, who raised a brow at the gesture.

Then they ate in silence, though Kyouko couldn’t help and take a break once only to make sure Sayaka was still there. She probably will not trust this peaceful place in a while. “Is there something on my face?”, quickly she looked back at her cake, her cheeks becoming warm. “No, s-sorry”, and continued eating.

Did they ever kiss? Her memories where still a bit fuzzy, but she knew that in most timelines she did also think about it, but she was pretty sure they never actually did kiss.

“You can keep your dishes here, no need to clean them!”, Sayaka was waiting near a door now: “Let`s see Mami now, she was worried about you!”, before Sayaka was able to turn around Kyouko took hold of her arm. “Uh? Kyouko what are y-”, and pressed their lips together. Chocolate and strawberry flavor mixed.

She half expected Sayaka to push her away, but instead the blue haired girl returned the kiss before they broke of. They took each others hand and left the room, and Kyouko knew for sure now that this is heaven!


	2. Mami x Kyouko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty, I couldn't help it, something about this ship just screams angst so... yeah, however it still ends well. That's the point of these after all.

Kyouko always had felt strongly towards Mami, sometimes these feelings were positive; admiration for her senpai, her mentor, a clear feeling of wanting to impress her, and other times negative; annoyance at her ways, something near to hatred at times (Though the red head never truly could hate Mami, no matter how hard she tried). No matter the kind of emotion, it was always strong.

When the two meet each other again after a long time, it wasn’t the best kind of meeting, If Kyouko had known that that stupid, naive, blue haired and self-proclaimed hero was connected to Mami, she never would have started a fight with her, but she did, because she was angry and Mami came out of nowhere to stop the fight.

Kyouko didn’t know what was worse: the way Mami had no problem replacing her, the look of annoyance Mami gave her when she realized it was Kyouko or the way Mami in an instead became worried about her when she saw the state the red head was in: dirty, exhausted and hungry.

And that’s how she joined their little group, even though Kyouko fought with Sayaka all the time and Homura kinda creeped her out. She stayed with Mami because that was easier than arguing with the girl about how she lived or didn’t take care of herself enough.

And so Kyouko remembered just how much she LOVED Mami, before they parted ways Kyouko had a simple crush, Mami was her cool senior, she looked up to her. But fighting together with her once more, side by side these feelings came back, stronger this time.

Kyouko would always regret the last time she saw Mami while the blonde was still alive, the way she ran away from her after she kissed Mami in the heat of the moment. Kyouko had been too scared to see the other girl's reaction, but if she had known that a few moments later Mami would be death because of wraiths she would have stayed.

Now only her and Homura were left, which basically meant she was all alone, she couldn’t stay in Mami's apartment anymore, well she could, but she didn’t want to. So she stayed at Motels with money she stole, or slept in abounded buildings. She also ate less, now that there was no one to tell her to take care of herself, she didn’t.

Maybe that’s why she allowed her soul gem to become this dark, she had no more cubes to cleanse it, and she didn’t bother getting any either. It was rather pathetic really, Kyouko wouldn’t disappear while fighting or sacrificing herself (like Mami or Sayaka, that idiot) but sitting alone in an alley in the rain, watching her soul gem slowly becoming darker.

Kyouko closed her eyes, concentrating on the raindrops falling on her, it was a rather nice feeling, “You know...”, startled Kyouko opened her eyes, seeing a pink haired, and glowing (?) magical girl before her, smiling at her sadly: “Mami-san will not like this Kyouko-chan”. Confused she blinked, once, twice, while the other girl reached for her soul gem and...cleansed it? With no cubes? “Should I tell her beforehand? ... I think it is better when I just bring you to her”, the other girl mumbled while Kyouko’s eyes became heavier.

\-----------------------

“Sakura-san?”, Kyouko opened her eyes, staring right into yellow orbs. Mami looked shocked and the younger girl jumped backwards to get some space between them. “Why are you... how did you?”, her senior came nearer to her confused, worried, sad. Was she.. death? Was this the afterlife?

Kyouko took some steps back, what was she going to do? She had no idea what she could tell Mami, sorry I kissed you but I had and still have a giant crush on you? Sorry I ran away and wasn’t there to save you? After you died I stopped caring about what happens to me, so I died for no real reason and didn’t even try to survive? Was this even REAL?

“Sakura-san!”, she sounded a bit angry now, god Mami always was acting like a mother and her tone just now sounded like a mother about to scold her child. The older girl tried to get closer to her, but again Kyouko took some steps back, she wanted to run away again, run away and never stop to run. Kyouko never thought she would see Mami again and now that she did she was scared, scared about how Mami saw her, scared about being rejected for the kiss, scared about the anger Mami probably felt towards her for leaving her to die and then dying herself the way she did.

She didn’t notice she was crying till she felt someone wiping of her tears, yellow eyes deeply looked into red ones before she was pulled into a hug. For a few seconds she tried to fight it before giving up and crying into the older girls shoulder. “It’s alright Sakura-san, you are safe, I am not angry alright? Everything is okay now”. They stayed like this for a while, Mami kept reassuring her while Kyouko cried into her shoulder, neither of them weakening the hold on the other.

\------------------------------------

It was silent now, still holding each other, Kyouko's head clouded with memories of events that never happened, Mami death without them ever reconciling, Mami KILLING her once after they realized the truth about witches. Yet no single memory of her telling Mami how she feels, only memories of regret of not doing it.

“Are you better now Sakura-san?”, Mami asked her while slowly letting go of her, looking at her smiling. “Kyouko...”, the red head mumbled. “Hm?”, came it from the other girl confused. “Y-You can call me Kyouko.... I would... I-I would prefer that”. Mami nodded, amusement shining in her eyes as she gently smiled at the other girl, slowly leaning forward as not to scare the other away.

Seeing Kyoukos eyes widen, but the other not moving away, Mami giggles before meeting the others lips with her own, how her eyes widened now! It was short, but sweet, a kiss meant to comfort the other, to show her how the other felt. When she broke the kiss Miami once again giggles as Kyoukos face turned into the same color as her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, giving them all a happy ending it the point of these Oneshots, but this ship always feels angsty to me so yeah, I had to. 
> 
> Comments and Criticsm are appreciated!


	3. Madoka x Kyouko

Kyouko always felt like there was something missing, like she was forgetting something, something important. Sometimes deep in the night she would suddenly wake up, trying to say a name she doesn’t remember. Other times she imagines that someone with pink her walks past her, only to turn around and see nobody. It was driving her crazy.

It didn’t become better when she reunited with Mami and joined their little group, no it became worse. For some reason Kyouko would sometimes end up staring at that red ribbon Homura had, it felt so wrong. Then there was the way Homura looked at her, usually the raven haired girl was emotionless, it seemed, but every time she caught Kyouko staring at the ribbon there was pity in her eyes.

Then Sayaka disappeared and Kyouko saw Homura cry for the first time, but it was the name she said that left her sleepless: “Madoka”. Her head was hurting terribly at that moment, like her brain wanted to make a connection but couldn’t and there was an ache in her heart she wasn’t able to explain.

Finally. long after both Sayaka and Mami were gone, when Kyouko’s gem slowly started to become dark, Homura talked, even if she didn’t really say that much. She explained that “Madoka is the Law of Cycles” and Kyouko should “try to live her best life for Madoka” because “that’s what she wanted for her” that she “gave up her own existence” for her happiness. Kyouko wasn’t sure what to think about this, but for some reason, these words cleared her gem a little.

Life went on for a while, then, every time Kyouko’s gem went dark Homura reminded her that Madoka wanted her to live happily, though it was obvious that Homura didn’t care about Kyouko herself, but more that she didn’t want Madokas sacrifice to mean nothing. She made Kyouko feel guilty about being reckless, often enough.

But Kyouko was a magical girl and no magical girl can run life forever. But at least she could say she did her hardest to stay alive. The Wraiths have been coming out of nowhere and Kyouko had to fight many of them alone, she was still standing, many Wraiths still standing, no way to take a break and cleanse her soul gem, since then they would attack and kill her anyways. Even when her soul gem was nearly completely pitch black, she was still standing, refusing to give in.

She tried to stand up after being thrown to the ground, she raised her weapon again ready to go back to fighting, until a hand landed on hers. “It’s alright Kyouko-chan!”, the voice made her heart ache, she turned. A pink haired girl was standing beside her, smiling sadly, but encouraging: “You did your best! Mami-san would be proud as well!”, Kyouko couldn’t talk, the goddess' hand landed on her cheek, so warm, it was comforting. Kyouko closed her eyes and collapsed.

“Akemi-san shouldn’t have told her that, she made Sakura-san to push her way too far, she is here and still exhausted! Did that happen before?”, that was Mami’s scolding-mother voice, Kyouko realised. Only to remember that Mami died, and opened her eyes, pushing herself into a sitting position.

They were all sitting on a table together, her, Mami, and... Kyouko was holding her head as it began to hurt a little. “Kyouko-chan you are awake!”, the pink haired girl cheered... Madoka. Kyouko looked into her now golden eyes, not able to say a word or to move. Madoka, that was Madoka. How could she forget Madoka? How could she forget the nicest person on this planet? The one who always tried to help others?

Madoka became a goddess for all magical girls, to save them. And she erased herself for it. She took on the weight of the whole universe, while Kyouko fell to some freaking wraiths, it was laughable, really.

“I leave you two alone for now”, Mami said, but she left the room while winking at Kyouko which made the girl blush, her crush for Madoka was never spoken to said girl, but to Mami once or twice in the hope of advice (she never got any). So of course Mami teases her now.

\------------------------------------------------

Madoka was showing her around, though Kyouko was sure this place was endless, Madoka seemed to show her the places she felt like Kyouko would probably like the most. “Sorry for Homura-chan”, the godess suddenly said, catching Kyoukos attention. “I know she pressured you! But she only wanted the best for you as well!”, Kyouko didn’t tell Madoka that, no Houmra didn’t care for her and only said that for Madokas sake and would probably be angry at her for dying and hurting Madoka like that. Because these things were the truth, but Kyouko couldn’t do that. Madoka could see the best in someone with not a single good cell in their body and Kyouko wouldn’t dare to talk bad about Madokas friend to her like that, Madoka was to good to be hurt like that.

“Kyouko-chan?”, Kyouko looked up, Madokas golden eyes were watching her worried: “Y-You know you don’t have to feel guilty about it right?”, even as a godess Madoka still was the same nervous, nice girl. It made her less intimitating: “You did your best!”, Madoka came forward and cupped Kyoukos face with her own hand. If Kyouko wouldn’t have been death already, she would have died right then and there. ”I saw you fight Kyouko-chan! You were amazing! You did your best! Never forget that alright?”, she could only nod as a responds.

Madoka smiled at that before turning serious, she was looking at Kyouko and thinking, Madoka slowy started to blush, before quickly leaning forward, kissing Kyouko. After that both of them looked at eachother blushing, before Madoka ran forward hiding her face:“L-Let’s get you some cake alright Kyouko-chan?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment when the girl you tried to save for like 10 years through timetravel tells you she loves another girl, muliple times, in different Timelines.  
> That is Homura in this Chapter.


	4. Homura x Kyouko

Looking back, Homura always was... weird. For one, she knew Kyouko’s name when they meet. At first, she believed Mami told her about her, but that wasn’t the case, she found out a bit later. Then the girl seemed to know exactly where Kyouko liked to stay at times. The times that girl stopped in front of the hotel rooms she stayed in or the old buildings she was hiding in where to many to count. Then she knew exactly which food Kyouko liked most and sometimes got her something.

What made it even weirder was that Homura was a rather distant and cold person, who seemingly cared about no one, so her interest in how Kyouko was doing was not only confusing for her, but also for their teammates. Homura would get her food when she didn’t have any in a while, Homura would force her to stay with her if the weather was bad. Homura would help Kyouko in battle as well as in the aftermath.

Kyouko never understood how Homura acted that way with her, yet still be that distant and cold at the same time, why did Homura place her higher than the others?

When Sayaka disappeared, Homura wasn’t moved at all, she only seemed to care about how Kyouko was effected by it. After that Kyouko lived with her or good, Homura always made sure she has enough cubes to cleanse her soul gem. It was like she was scared Kyouko would disappear now as well.

Then Mami died in battle, she remembers not much, just how, in a blind rage, she nearly jumped right into the wraith that just killed Mami, Homura was the one to stop her and forced her to flee with her. After that Homura seemed to never leave her side, and Kyouko wasn’t sure if Homura really cared for her or was just scared of being alone.

It wasn’t until Kyouko died that she found out the truth behind Homura’s actions or rather remembered the reason.

It was a rather heroic death, even someone like Sayaka would have to admit that. They were cornered by Wraiths, their soul gems darkening quick with no time to cleanse it. Kyouko would be lying if she said that she felt good about sacrificing herself to defeat the wraiths and save Homura, mostly because she knew that Homura blamed herself for it, which in turn made Kyouko feel bad for making her feel that pain.

And so, Kyouko, the egoistical magical girl, died a heroic death, trying to save someone else, only to wake up in magical girl heaven, where all magical girls end up, thanks to the sacrifice from Madoka.

And it was then that Kyouko began to remember, how she meet the newbie magical girl Homura, with glasses and all, and how that girl slowly became the Homura she is now, eventough she still is as frail as back then, even if she tried to hide it.

In most timelines the two of them had at least an alliance, meeting up and talking every now and then. There had been timelines in between where Homura turned back into that nervous newbie, where she admitted her affection towards Kyouko.

That’s why Homura wanted her to stay alive, with her, and Kyouko left her alone like this. Sayaka and Mami tried to lessen her guilt with kind words, remind her that she protected Homura in the end, but did that really matter if the girl was all alone with her despair now?

Kyouko wasn’t sure how long it took for Homura to fall into despair and be saved by Madoka, but it took a long time for it to happen, months, if not even years. Time didn’t mean anything anymore after all, but it was to say that Kyouko watched Homura nearly all the time, worrying about her.

But now she was almost here, Kyouko was sitting in a garden right under a apple tree, eating wasn’t something one needed to do, but Kyouko liked it, so now that she could eat all she wanted, she did. She wasn’t sure when Homura would come to meet her, afterall, Homura might be spending some hours or even days with Madoka now.

But then she saw a light in front of her, Madoka was bringing Homura to Kyouko first. She was getting nervous, why was she getting nervous? Calm down!

Homura was now lying on the grass, eyes closed, slowly she made her way the raven haired girl, holding to apples, and sat down next to her. Homura opened her eyes, slowly sitting up, not yet aware of Kyoukos presence. “Want an apple?”, and their eyes meet.

Homura teared up before jumping into Kyouko’s arms, meeting Kyouko's lips with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homura totally used at least a few timelines to admit her feelings to whatever person she liked when she knew that timeline wouldn't be the last, so yeah, the two dated before in this fic


End file.
